In the production of aircraft components, material characteristics are determined for test and quality control purposes. For example, in case of thermoplastic fabric-reinforced components or parts, a quality control by means of differential scanning calorimetry (DSC) is used. However, this is very time-intensive and is associated with high costs and means that material is actually removed, which is associated with a logistical expense, i.e. possible destruction of the component or at least a change in the component when the component has already been finished.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.